Pilots 2
by ShianeCollins
Summary: SEQUEL to Pilots. A month after she met the pilots, Shiane returns to her grandma's....Romance later on...humor...other things happening...future pairings: 2xh 3xShiane 4xSavannah....R&R please!
1. Default Chapter

SEQUEL TO PILOTS ON-GOING

Notes and Disclaimers: I don't own GW, but Amy, Shiane, Lucy, Jonathon, and Savannah are mine.

Pilots 2 Chapter 1 

"I'm back!" Sixteen-year-old Shiane Collins yelled as she ran through the front entry way from the front yard. She had just arrived at her grandma's huge mansion from driving all the way from Gibson Town with her best friend, Savannah Marroquin. While Shiane raced through, her friend followed at a more sedate pace.

Savannah rolled her blue-brown eyes as she watched her friend disappear into the back of the mansion, knowing she was heading to the kitchen. She quickened her pace and then knocked into Shiane when she reached the kitchen door. Shiane had stopped dead still and didn't warn her friend.

"Shiane!" Savannah exclaimed as she stumbled back.

Shiane was staring at the group of people inside her grandmother's kitchen, her grandma included.

There were five teenagers arranged about the kitchen and her grandmother was seated at the table. They seemed to have been talking but stopped when Shiane came racing in. Now they were all staring at the girl as if they had seen a ghost—the teens that is.

Shiane looked down at herself, she was the same as always. Being 5'5 with long brown hair that was currently braided into two braids and then wrapped up into two buns near the nape of her neck on either side, she was not imposing. Her brown eyes went to the clothes she was wearing and realized she had never changed after she had gotten home from school; she had performed one of the plays and was still in costume. It was white form fitting pants tucked into ankle high black boots and a red military jacket back when Oz was the main military force, just about 77 years ago. There was also a pair of black wire rimmed glasses hanging at the top, just off of the neckline.

Then she swept her gaze back up, around the room and then settled on her grandma, who looked amused. She frowned and walked into the room, allowing Savannah to also enter.

"Grandma, I need to talk to you. It's about my parents and living here." She said, looking away from the teens.

"Shiane! Is that _really_ you?" one of the teenagers exclaimed. He was 17 years of age with blue violet eyes and long chestnut brown hair plaited in a single braid. He wore blue jeans with a red tank top and his arms were hugging another 17-year-old, though female.

Shiane looked over at the young man, "Yes. Who else would it be?" she retorted.

"Lady Une." Another young man answered simply from the counter he leaned against.

Shiane turned to this one's voice. He also wore blue jeans, but he wore a dark bluish-gray turtleneck. His arms were loosely crossed over his muscular chest and his long brown bangs hung over one of his deep green eyes. His name was Trowa Barton.

Shiane blushed a bit and said, "Well, I was in a school play directly before I left home and I didn't feel like changing. My part _was_ my grandma, Lady Une."

"She always gets that part whenever the school reenacts the Revolutionary Wars. It's because she looks so identical to her grandmother." Savannah supplied from the doorway they had come through.

Just then the phone rang. Lady Une Collins rose to answer it before anybody could stop her. She _was _over 80 years of age and had trouble getting around.

"Hello?" the kind old lady said as she answered after the third ring. She paused, "Shiane left home again?"

Shiane groaned ever so slightly and whispered, "Since I'm betting that's my parents, tell them I'm not here yet."

Her grandmother related that and soon hung up. She turned to her granddaughter and said, "You really must start telling them when you decide to take off and come up here." She said sternly.

"Why should I?" Shiane said with a burst of anger. "When did they ever start caring where I go or what I'm doing! They're always telling me what I can and cannot do. And one of those things I can't do is come here. And you know why? Because Dad hates you Grandma. And you know he does!" She threw her hands up, stepped back to a wall and slid down it to where she was sitting on the floor. She pressed her hands against her face as her anger slowly left her.

"Holy shit. I'm sorry." She said, "I had a fight with my parents again. I'm still upset." Then Shiane sat quietly.

Everyone had been watching Shiane and now Savannah supplied her grandmother with more information.

"They were fighting about her coming up here. They don't want her to, and they know how much she loves it here and you, Grandma Collins." Savannah started. "Then Shiane told them she could transfer herself to the high school here and not put up with them."

"But they told me that I was still a minor and I had to do what they wanted me to. Then I told them I was your heir and I would transfer myself and have you as my guardian until I inherit if I wanted. They got even madder at me so I grabbed some clothes and some other things, grabbed the keys to my Ferrari and picked up Savannah. We left a note with her parents saying where we were going." Shiane said, lowering her hands and dropping them into her lap. Her anger had for the most part dissolved.

"You own a Ferrari?" Duo, the blue-violet eyed teen exclaimed. His eyes were wide as Shiane made eye contact with him.

Shiane studied him for a minute and then smiled. "Is that the hello I'm gonna get from you guys? After not seeing you for what, about a month?" she teased.

"Well you certainly aren't gonna get a hug while you look like that." Duo teased back. "You are so identical to your grandma all those years ago, it's scary." He added with a tiny shudder.

Shiane plucked at the jacket. "Well, I guess I better change. My teacher will have a fit if something happens to this outfit." She said as she slowly rose.

As she started to walk back out the way she had come, a different teen, sitting at the table, spoke up, "It's good to see you again Shiane."

Shiane turned slightly, looking over her shoulder, "Thanks Quatre. It's good to see you all too."

She left to go back out to her car and grabbed the bag she had stuffed with clothes and then proceeded to go up to the room she had always claimed as her own. She tossed the bag onto the bed and then rummaged through it. She chose a pair of faded blue jeans and a light pink shirt.

Kicking off her boots she quickly changed out of her costume and donned the other clothes in a matter of three minutes. She walked barefoot over to the vanity and picked up a brush that she always left at her grandma's home. But she put it back down to unravel her braids. As she brushed her hair she thought back to the day she had met the teens down in the kitchen.

They had been in suspended animation, in tubes that held them in a sleep that kept them from ever aging. But she freed them and discovered that they were people she heard about in stories told by her grandmother. And that they had been in suspended animation for 75 years. Shiane led them to her grandmother after that to reclaim their personal shuttles. Then she had returned to her home for a month before Christmas Break.

But now she decided to move to her grandmother's home; the majority of her inheritance. And her parents weren't going to stop her.

She finished brushing out her long hair, which had crimped a bit from being braided tightly and pulled it up into a ponytail. Before leaving her room she pulled on some socks and shoes.

"All better. Now I better go back downstairs before someone comes looking for me." Shiane said as she headed back to the kitchen. But as she walked through the doorway, she was engulfed in a pair of muscular arms.

"Holy shit! Let me go!" Shiane laughed. She knew Duo would do something of the sorts but she was still surprised.

Duo released her from his tight hug, a grin lighting his face. "We have Shiane back." He said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I was never lost to begin with." She retorted. She gave him a grin back and returned his hug. When the embrace ended she looked around the room and her gaze settled on her grandmother.

"We will talk later dear one. After you are reacquainted with these wanderers." Lady Collins said as she rose form her chair slowly.

Shiane noticed that her grandma was becoming slower in movement and knew she would stay with her for as long as she was needed. But she smiled at her grandmother and replied, "Thank you Grandma. Did my parents say when they would call back?" she asked.

"No. But I'm sure it will be in a couple of hours. But Lucy called and said she was going to come down." Lady Collins replied.

"Thank you again Grandma." Shiane said. She watched as the elderly lady slowly made her way out and sighed. She knew her grandma was old, but she still had fight left in her. She turned back to the teenagers in the room and found that Quatre had walked up to her.

He had blond hair with bright green eyes and was a good three or so inches taller than her. His clothing was different from the others—he wore tan slacks with a light blue button down, long-sleeved shirt.

"You're worried about her." Quatre remarked as he hugged the girl.

"Of course. She's old and getting even slower. I don't think she has much time left." Shiane said quietly.

Savannah was chatting happily with Duo and the other female teen, Hilde, when she suddenly burst out laughing.

"What's so funny, Vannah?" Shiane asked curiously.

Savannah waited until her laughs quieted before replying, "The guy who had the role of Heero. I just remembered that he messed up one of his lines."

The last teen, also the most quietest, stepped forward from the shadow he had sealed himself in, his expression questioning.

"Which line was that?" Duo and Quatre asked together, while smiling.

"I know that line. I had noticed his mess up. He was supposed to say Omae o korusu. But he got the syllables all wrong." Shiane said. She tapped her forehead and added, "But then again, that's an American football jock exchange student for you." She grinned.

Duo burst into loud laughter as the others grinned; he was American and knew how Americans were always stereotyped—nothing changed about that in 75 years. The real Heero did not look so amused.

"What exactly do they teach you about the Wars?" Heero asked in a deep monotone.

"Actually, only those who wish to learn about it sign up for it. And you have to be at least a junior to sign up. Me and Vannah both are juniors this year and we're in the class." Shiane said matter-of-factly.

"Which part of the Wars were you reenacting today Shiane?" Trowa asked, moving from his spot to lightly embrace the girl.

"Near the beginning actually." Shiane replied. "But some of it wasn't very good. Some of it wasn't what I've been told by Grandma either. And I trust Grandma more than the history books." She added, hugging Trowa back.

"That's because Lady Collins was actually part of the history. The historians didn't have everybody who played major parts to help supply adequate information for their history books." A new female voice said, coming into the kitchen from the outside door.

Everybody turned to look at the newcomer, but it was Shiane who said, "Amy! Long time no see!"

Amy, whose real name was Amethyst Khushrenada, walked into the kitchen and embraced the girl. Then she stood back to look at everyone.

"Hello. Lady Collins invited Grandma and I over for awhile. She had said you were all going to be here." Amy replied.

"Where is Mrs. Maremeia?" Savannah asked gazing around for the elderly woman she and Shiane had known for all their lives.

"Oh, she came in through another door. She went to go find Lady Collins. I think they needed to talk about something." Amy replied.

Shiane was silent for a few minutes and then heard a car pull up.

"I wonder if that's Lucy. I'm gonna go check." She said as she headed outside. Savannah followed her best friend waving back to the others.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

SEQUEL TO PILOTS Notes and Disclaimers: GW is NOT mine, but all the other characters, especially Shiane and Amy are!   
Chapter 2 

Almost an hour later Duo came looking for them and found them near the gym behind the house. But to his complete astonishment, they were playing around like little children and jumping rope. He walked closer to them and asked,

"What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Savannah retorted, turning one end of the rope while Lucy turned the other. Shiane was currently jumping and she sang out in time with the rope,

"Is Duo good enough to double-dutch with me? If he can, he needs the other rope." Shiane was grinning as she twisted with another jump.

Duo took the challenge and found another rope lying a few feet away from the girls. Shiane stopped as the rope she had been jumping went slack.

"Do you actually know how to double-dutch?" Shiane asked the older teen.

"A little." Duo replied honestly. "But how good are you?" he asked.

"Not amazing, but I can double-dutch pretty well. It's fun, even when we're this old." Shiane replied and then giggled. "Still wanna give it a try?" she asked Duo.

"You bet." He replied, handing the rope to Lucy and Savannah. He stepped back as they got the rope going and watched as Shiane waited for the right moment to jump in.

"Is Duo good enough to double-dutch with me?" Shiane began chanting. She twisted again with another jump as she waited for Duo to join her.

Duo was studying how the rope moved and then after a couple of minutes he joined in. Shiane giggled and jumped out gracefully. She watched as he took over in her place, but he didn't have the concentration to talk and jump at the same time yet.

But the four didn't notice that they were gathering an audience of the other teenagers while they continued their game.

Shiane jumped in again a few minutes later, beginning her chant, "Is Duo good enough to double-dutch with me?" then with an evil smile she added, "If so then let's beat up the speed."

Savannah and Lucy complied and sped up the ropes a tad. Duo compensated and jumped faster while Shiane still had enough breath to continue her chant. But five minutes later Duo lost it and missed, ending up tangling himself in the ropes along with Shiane.

Shiane sank to the ground laughing so hard there were tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Baka, what reduced you to join Shiane in her games?" Heero said with a touch of amusement in his voice.

The four ropers looked up and found the other teenagers walking towards them.

"She challenged me." Duo replied simply.

"Do you call asking if you were good enough to jump rope with me a challenge?" Shiane said with a mock-disgusted tone.

"Actually he would take almost anything as a challenge if you word it right." Quatre said with a smile.

Shiane untangled herself from the ropes, rose and then dumped them on Duo, further tangling him in them. Hilde walked over to him and helped him from the ropes then Savannah and Lucy gathered them and put them on the ground a few feet away.

Shiane turned to Duo and said, "Well it looks as if you couldn't keep up with me. But then I never really thought you could." She grinned at him evilly.

Duo gave her a mock-glare and replied, "Just give me time Mini-Une, just give me time."

"Mini-Une? What am I collecting nicknames?" Shiane said with a smile.

"Well, it fits." Duo said.

"That's true." Shiane agreed. "Well I can answer to it, if that's what you want." She grinned at him.

"Sure, whatever you want." Duo said coolly.

Shiane giggled and grinned at him.

Just then one of the numerous people on Shiane's grandma's staff popped out of the back door and yelled, "Dinner is about ready!"

"We'll be right there!" Savannah yelled back. Then she turned to the others. "I guess we better go in. Besides I bet your parents are about to call." She added to her best friend.

"You're probably right. Which means I better be there to answer it before they get even more angry than they already are." Shiane replied.

"How angry can they get?" Duo asked.

Shiane looked over at him and answered, "Well if I work on it, they can get angry enough to force the authorities to bring me home. That's only happened once, but I don't remember what it was all about. I think I had been drinking that night." She added as an afterthought.

Savannah raised an eyebrow and just stared at her friend. She smirked while the majority of the others also stared at the girl.

Shiane looked around at them and said, "So I have always been a bit too much rebellious with my family. Weren't any of you?" she asked, but then added, "No, don't answer that. It wasn't meant to be answered." She shook her head and pointedly looked at Savannah.

Lucy then suddenly spoke up, "I think I remember that time. It was what, two years ago? You and your parents had another fight so you went to the park. You stayed all day and then when it was nightfall your mom came looking for you. But you wouldn't go and openly rebelled about that." She flushed ever so slightly. She wasn't used to talking so much in front of a group of people, even with her best friends being there.

Shiane continued, "Yeah, I think I had also taken a bottle of their home made wine coolers, and drank the whole thing. It had more alcohol in it than a wine cooler usually does and the fact I was 14 helped it along. The next day I had one hell of a hangover. Since then I haven't had a drink of any kind. But anyway, since I still wouldn't come home and refused to even talk reasonably with my mom or my dad for that matter, I remember some of the local cops coming to the park. I ran away from them but in the end they caught me and dragged me home." She finished.

"She was also not a happy camper for about two weeks after that either." Savannah added.

"The good thing is that they didn't put that little incident on my record." Shiane added with a grin.

"Come on. The girl came out again." Duo said as he started walking towards the house.

"What? Are you hungry or something Duo?" Shiane teased.

During the month she had been back home, she recalled just about all the stories from her childhood. One of the details she remembered really well was that Duo Maxwell would do just about anything for food.

"You bet I am. I haven't had anything since lunch." He replied.

"Then I guess we better eat." Shiane smirked evilly at him.

TBC

Notes: I know this was short, but the next part needs to be all together.


	3. Chapter 3

Notes and Disclaimers: GW is not mine (sobs), but the others are. Especially Shiane and Amy.

Chapter 3 

Shiane's parents called back an hour later, luckily after they had all eaten dinner. Shiane picked up the line in the den,

"Hello, Collins residence." She said in a polite tone.

"Shiane Tera Collins!" her mother yelled over the line, causing Shiane to pull the phone from her ear about a good six inches.

Savannah smirked evilly at her friend and Lucy looked a little guilty. Everyone else looked up at the girl, having heard Shiane's mother clearly. Duo gave a grin and caught a face full of pillow that Shiane threw at him. Shiane turned her back on the den full of people.

"Yes, mother?" Shiane asked with a meek tone, though she didn't mean it one little bit.

"How dare you walk out on us! We weren't done talking to you!" Mrs. Collins was still yelling.

Shiane frowned and walked out of the den and to the kitchen, where she put it on speakerphone. She was not going to talk to her mother while holding the phone six inches away from her face the entire phone call and in front of a room full of people.

When her mother paused Shiane interjected, "I had every right to leave! You were saying that I had to stay home and concentrate on my schoolwork and not my grandmother. Well sorry to burst your bubble, Grandma Collins is my flesh and blood too. I am her heiress and no matter what you say nothing will change that! She chose me and not anyone else! That is what you and father is so pissed about isn't it?" Shiane nearly yelled back. "Besides I keep my grades up to As and have always been like that." She added.

"…You have absolutely no right to say that to me! I am your mother…" she started but Shiane interrupted,

"You are my mother, yes but you never cared for me like Grandma does! I don't even know why you even bother! All you and father do is yell at me and punish me and say that I'm not allowed to come up here! Well I am transferring up here and living with Grandma! You can't stop me." With that Shiane slammed down on the hang up button before her mother could say anything else.

She stood in the kitchen still seething and clenching her hands and unclenching them. She stared down at the phone her teeth grinding against each other. Her mind was still yelling at her parents, but nothing that she would actually say to them. They _could_ have the cops take her back to her parents and she didn't want to provoke them that far.

Shiane didn't even notice when someone joined her in the kitchen. She was still mentally yelling at her parental units. But when the person lightly placed their hand on her shoulder she jumped, very startled. She turned under the person's hand and found her grandma looking at her.

"Grandma!" Shiane exclaimed, her anger startled away.

"Shiane, we could still hear you and your mother from the den. I just wanted to let you know that the others know what was said." Lady Collins said evenly.

Shiane blushed, "I didn't mean to be so loud." She said.

"I know you didn't. But I have a feeling that Duo may give you a hard time about the volume of your voice." Lady Collins had a slight smile. She was greatly amused by something Duo must have said or done.

"Great." Shiane replied sarcastically.

"Now about your parents. If you _do_ decide to transfer to the high school here, I will back you all the way. But if your parents bring in the authorities then I will have to let you go. I am not your legal guardian after all." She said.

"I know Grandma. And I am going to be moving here and going to this high school here in town. I have good enough grades that I should have no problem." Shiane added.

"Since that is done with, why don't you return to the others? Maremeia has already retired for the night and I am also headed for my bed." Lady Collins said tiredly.

"Yes, please retire for the night. We will all be fine. I'll see to it that the guys get their rooms. Do not worry about us." Shiane instantly said, seeing that her grandma was exhausted.

Lady Collins kissed her granddaughter on the forehead and let her out the back way from the kitchen. Shiane turned and went back to the den where she found Duo trying not to grin at her as she joined them.

"Not a word from anybody. I don't want to hear it." Shiane said as she took a spot on the floor against the couch, which was occupied by Trowa, Lucy and Quatre. Duo and Hilde were on the loveseat, arms wrapped around each other and Heero and Savannah took the armchairs. Amy was also sitting on the floor leaning back against the loveseat.

"But" Duo tried to start, but Hilde clamped a hand over his mouth.

Shiane looked up over at him and said evenly, "Put it this way. I know basically which room you will sleep in and I know this house like the back of my hand. I don't need lights to get around. And I can't kick you out since Grandma was the one to invite you guys over, so you be nice or you will have to answer to me or I can find something else to do."

"Is that a threat?" Duo asked, his voice gone dangerous. He had taken down Hilde's hand while Shiane spoke.

Shiane looked him in the eye, not flinching. "Yeah, I guess it would be." She said calmly.

"OKAY! Shiane calm down. Duo shut up." Savannah said, refereeing. She knew what Shiane could be capable of, especially after a fight with her parents. And despite that Duo was a soldier, Savannah wasn't so sure he would win.

Shiane looked away from the American. Duo's dangerous expression smoothed out to a smile as Hilde whispered promises into his ear. Nobody had to ask what she was saying. Shiane sighed and rose from the ground.

"I'm going outside." She announced and left the room.

"Don't forget to call Jonathon and let him know you're already up here." Savannah called after her friend's retreating figure.

"I won't." Shiane called back over her shoulder. Her cousin Jonathon always came to Grandma's for Winter Vacation. But then so did Shiane and usually Savannah and Lucy.

She didn't know someone followed her until she had already gone down the steps of the front porch. The front door opened and closed again, causing her to pause in her steps and say without turning around, "Do you guys randomly follow people or am I just a special case?"

Trowa came up beside her and studied her face, though half hidden in the shadows of night, before answering, "I never thought you could be so rebellious."

"Well, it's not really a fault I can take the total blame for. My parents don't like me learning about the Wars or that Grandma told me all those stories." Shiane replied with a small frown. She started walking, Trowa still beside her.

"For a change of subject, could you give me a tour of the grounds since we're out here?" he asked.

Shiane glanced up at him, a little surprised at his question. "Sure, we have nothing better to do." She replied. She led him to the building behind the main house and paused before opening the door.

"This is the gym. There's an indoor pool and also a basketball court in a room adjoining the pool." She said and then turned the handle. Luckily the door was unlocked and they walked inside. Shiane found the lights and flipped them on. As the lights came on Shiane stared as she found water still in the pool.

"Huh, that's funny. Grandma usually doesn't have water in here when it's winter." She said.

"But then she usually doesn't have this many guests, does she?" Trowa replied.

"No." Shiane replied simply. She walked along the edge of the pool, Trowa following by her side. But when she stopped to toss her shoes and socks to the side near a chair, Trowa smirked. They walked a few more steps, but then Trowa lightly pushed Shiane, causing her to fall in the water and making a big splash. Trowa got wet, but not as much as Shiane.

She came up sputtering and cursing, but she started laughing. Trowa crouched at the edge and asked, "Have I lightened your mood?"

Shiane wiped water from her face, looking up at him. "Yes. But now I'm wet and getting cold. Help me out." She reached out a hand towards him and waited.

Trowa took her hand, but as he started pulling her out of the water, she jerked back on his hand, pulling him into the water with her. She was laughing as Trowa came up beside her, sputtering.

"Yes, Trowa you have greatly lightened the mood." She said with a grin. She pulled herself up onto the side of the pool and sat on the edge, her legs still dangling in the water. "But now we're both wet." She added, still grinning down at the young man.

Trowa moved through the water and hoisted himself up to sit next to her. He pulled his shirt off and began squeezing the water out. His bangs were smoothed to one side because of the water, giving Shiane full sight of his eyes. She knew they were deep green, but never noticed that they were a _gorgeous_ emerald green. She also noticed that Trowa had a nice, muscular torso, especially when water glistened on his skin and streamed down.

Trowa caught her staring and asked, "See something you like?" he smirked at her when she blushed and averted her gaze. He wrung out as much water as he could from his shirt, but didn't put it back on. He set it beside him and glanced back at Shiane. She was still looking elsewhere, but there was still a faint blush in her cheeks.

"Are you going to answer?" he asked gently.

Shiane gazed back up at him and replied, "You have gorgeous eyes." She said simply.

Trowa blinked and stared at her. When he made no move to reply, Shiane rose and walked across the room and opened a door. She glanced back over at Trowa and found him still staring at her. She took another moment to admire his physique and then said,

"This door leads to the women's locker room, and that one," she gestured at another door three feet from her on her left, "is the men's locker room. There's some towels in there to dry off and I think there might be some extra clothing. But I'm not sure. You can rummage around to see if there are any dry clothes." She added with a small smirk. Then she disappeared through the door.

"I hope I left some clothes in here last time I swam." She mumbled as she went to a cabinet to get a towel. She carried the fluffy blue cloth into the area where sinks and mirrors were and set the towel on the edge of the counter. She looked up into the mirror in front of her and said out loud, "I look like a drowned rat!" Pieces of her hair had come loose from her braids and looked thoroughly drenched. She squeezed out as much water as she could from her hair, but she sighed, she'd had to blow dry her hair when she returned to the main house. But she peeled off her wet, cold clothing and briskly rubbed her body dry. Then she wrapped the towel around her slender frame and went looking for clothes.

But all she found was a bikini and a pair of faded blue jeans. Grumbling again she donned the clothes, both pieces of the bikini and then pulling on the jeans. But she was grateful that she had kicked off her shoes before Trowa pushed her into the water. Discarding the towel into a basket that was for dirty clothing and linen she walked back out of the changing room. Trowa had not emerged from the men's room, but that gave her time together her socks and shoes.

Then Trowa stepped out from the locker room and spotted Shiane on the opposite side of the room finishing tying her shoes.

Shiane looked up. Trowa had managed to find a pair of jeans that fit him snuggly, but he still was without a shirt. She smiled.

"I see that you had better luck than I did." He commented as he came up to her. She rose, but did not blush one little bit at his statement. She knew she would get some kind of comment from him, though she had also really doubted it. From the stories she had been told and the time she had first met him, he had been quiet and spoke only when needed…most of the time.

Trowa openly stared at Shiane, who had a wonderfully slender frame and a very nice body to look at. But before he was caught staring he moved his gaze around the room.

Shiane glanced at him and said, "I think we should head back to the house and change into other clothing." She said.

"I agree. But if Duo saw us he'd expect an explanation and think the worst of us." Trowa said with a small grimace.

"Then we'll take the back way." Shiane replied.

"But if we still went back to the den he'd expect us to explain ourselves and why we changed." Trowa said with a smirk.

Shiane looked up at him, briefly horrified at the deductions their friends would come up with. "Then I'll give you a tour of the rest of the house, nowhere near the others. How about that?" she asked.

"Sounds good to me. Your Grandma told us that our bags are at the top of the stairs, so we could pick them up and choose our own room, with help from you or Savannah." Trowa replied.

"Done," she said, heading towards the door. She waited until Trowa was already outside before turning out the lights and shutting the door to the gym pool.

"So, back to that tour of the grounds, there is a clump of trees out in the middle of our spacious yard. But I must warn you, there are vines keeping people from venturing inside and also poison ivy. Lots and lots of it." She said.

Trowa glanced down at her walking beside him with a questioning gaze. "Is there _any_ way to get inside?" he asked.

Shiane was expecting a question of the sorts and grinned as she replied, "Yes, but you have to know the way in."

"Is there something you're not telling?"

"Of course." She replied cheerfully and left it at that.

"Apart from what you've already seen, my grandma owns about twenty-five acres of land here. The house is consisted of three stories, but also an attic and basement, making it five." She continued. "We teenagers have the west wing for the most part, but I think Amy, Heero and the engaged couple are going to be in the east wing of the house."

"And you are one of those in the west?" he asked curiously.

"Yes. I already have a room here, as do Lucy, Savannah and Jonathon. We always have for as long as we can remember. When were younger, we would come up quite often, for most of the time my parents would leave me up here for the summer or long breaks from school." She said, her thoughts taking her to her past deep in her mind. But she shook her head to clear her past from her head.

They came upon the back door, which Trowa held open for the girl. Shiane walked right under his arm and into the kitchen. Luckily no one had come into the room and found the two sneaking up the stairs the back way. When they reached the top of the stairs, Trowa scooped up his duffel bag and continued following Shiane. She was peeking into each room, trying to find out which were already taken and which were free. If they were empty she kept the doors open, but if they were already occupied she closed the door again.

"Okay, take your pick. The rooms that I know are taken have closed doors, so that leaves you with a wide range of rooms to pick from." Shiane said as she gazed at the many of open doors through the hall. "Just remember which room is yours." She added. She watched as Trowa walked into a random room before heading to her own.

Sighing as she closed the door behind her she gazed around her room, noticing that she had clothes all around the room, especially on her bed with her bags. She went over to them and while in the process of finding something else to wear, she put away all of her clothing. Stripping out of the clothes she had found in the pool locker room she changed into fresh undergarments and pulled on some more jeans and a blue long-sleeved shirt. Staying barefoot, she piled her clean clothes in the closet on the floor and then closed the door.

"I'll just put them away later tonight or in the morning. Depending on how much time I have before bed." She said as she went to the door. Opening it she walked out and glanced down the hall towards the room Trowa had picked. He was leaning against the wall next to his closed door and looked up when he heard Shiane emerge from her room.

Now he wore a pair of jeans, not yet faded and a black turtleneck. He had donned a different pair of leather boots, but his hair was still quite wet. Before she could be caught staring she looked down the hall and then asked, "So any particular area you would like to start in?" she looked back over at him.

He walked closer, a smirk on his lips. "No. How about just start with this floor?" he replied.

"Okay." Shiane felt a little shy but pushed her shyness aside. "Let's see, this floor has a total of ten rooms, most of which are used as bedrooms. And on the third floor there are fewer rooms. The door that leads up to the attic is also on the third floor." She said.

While she gave him the tour of the house that she could without ever getting near the den the other teenagers chatted.

"Did you notice how Trowa went after her?" Savannah giggled to Lucy. Her usually silent friend just nodded, a glint of mischief in her eyes and a smile on her face.

Hilde and Duo looked interested in their coming gossip and grinned at each other. They knew what would be coming.

"Wanna see if we can throw them together?" Duo asked.

Savannah and Lucy both looked at him, a little surprised. "What? Do you mean like try to hook them up together?" Savannah asked.

Duo nodded, "That's exactly what I mean. Trowa could use some love and stuff in his life."

Heero left silently, heading for the front of the mansion. Quatre on the other hand watched the others intently and agreed with what they were saying.

"He does, you know," the blond chimed in. The others looked at him and all nodded. "Besides, I think Shiane will make him a good counterpart," he added.

Savannah and Lucy exchanged looks again, but they were grinning. "I think that's the best plan I've ever heard for hooking Shiane up." Savannah said.

The three looked a little puzzled and looked to Savannah for an explanation. She sighed and then said, "It's just that Lucy and I have tried many times to play matchmaker on Shiane. And most of them she found out about somehow. Now she tells us to leave her love life alone and up to the Goddess." She explained.

Duo and the other two just nodded, completely understanding. "But with you guys helping with subtle nudges from both sides I think we will enjoy our efforts." Savannah concluded.

"Sounds very good to me." Duo and Hilde said together. They grinned at each other and Hilde placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

TBC

7


End file.
